This invention relates generally to apparatus for rapidly introducing flowable material into flexible walled containers, and more particularly concerns method and apparatus for imparting dimensional stability to a succession of flexible walled containers during processing of same to receive such material, the containers characterized by nominal manufacturing tolerances.
In the very recent past, the need for reducing the plastic content of containers such as bottles has become critical, for reasons such as conservation of petroleum, reduction of cost and minimizing the problem of reclamation of disposal of used or waste bottles; however, it is not easy to reduce such plastic content without suffering problems in bottle filling, transportation and storage. For example, where flexible walled, openly exposed plastic containers are conveyed and flowable material is introduced therein, the pressure generated by that material tends to bow or deflect the walls outwardly, and to an extent which varies with fill rates, density of the material, ambient temperature, etc. As a result, one could not properly speak of "filling" the bottle or container in a determinable sense inasmuch as the resultant top level of the material in the container and relative to the container was unpredictably variable. Further, fill rates of a succession of containers were necessarily limited or restricted to preclude objectionable outward bowing of the sides. In addition, outward bowing of the container walls interfered with side-by-side loading of containers in a shipping carton, as well as unloading of the containers from the carton. While efforts were made to control container side wall deflection, such efforts did not result in the unusual advantages in structure, modes of operation, and results as are now afforded by the present invention.